A New Alicorn In Town
by Chirsey quinn
Summary: A new Alicorn rolls into town seeking to find friendship. but what if another Alicorn appears in town i wonder, will it be bad news or good news. The Genres are: Romance, Friendship, Humor and Susspense
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first story so it might not be good but I read a lot of really good fan fictions as well so if you like it, fav and fallow, give a review telling me should I continue or not and give me some suggestions on what i should do next –Chirsey-**

** Chapter 1: A new face, a day**

"Oh boy a new town, a new adventure!" The young boy chirped in excitement on his first day in Ponyville. He was not so small of a colt, actually he was an Alicorn, a bright one at that. His coat was as white as Princess Celestia herself, his eyes were red as the fallen guards of Equestria. Mane was long and dropped over his right eye. It was styled to be like his favorite DJ, Vinyl Scratch. It was black with a faded yellow strips. He also wore black cuffing on his front legs and back. Lastly, his cutie mark was a wolf howling.

"Damn this ride is so long." He sighed taking out his Icake to play some "Kingdom run" or take a picture on "EquestriaGram".

"Ladies and gentle colts, we have arrive in Ponyville"

The train stopped to a complete halt and the doors opened

"Here's my stop." He got up and got his luggage using his magic from his horn.

He sniffed the crisp air.

"The air smells fresh, just like home." He smiled and walked away from the station looking at the directions he was given, confused and looked a bit puzzled.

"Huh?" "Where the hell is SugarCube Corners at?" "Bloody mike gave me the shitty directions"

After countless of walking around he finally found his house, it was a two story with a beautiful décor. There was a flat screen TV on the wall, beautiful curtains, an amazing bathroom, I can go on for days but I might bore you to death.

He started to unpack, surprisingly fast with the help of magic on his side. He went up stairs to the bedroom which was his, plugging in his charger he laid on the soft bed and connecting his Icake in.

"SnoutBook" is boring, "YouHorn" could be fun, I can vlog about being here.

Three knocks came from downstairs. He groaned loudly walking downstairs. He opened it to see a beautiful mare with a white coat like his, blue eyes, her cutie mark of three diamonds and her hair was violet, styled to perfection.

"Uh…hi." He said blushing.

"Hello my darling I couldn't last any longer looking at that beautiful bag by your window, its marvelous. Even her voice was as elegant as herself.

He went to the window and picked up the bag, it was white with ruby's, emeralds and sapphire gems in crested in it, his mother gave it to him before he left. He was also surprised that a cute mare was interested in his stuff.

He handed her the bag, her eyes tinkled and her smile brightened.

"its marvelous, the patterns, the gems, who's the creator of this master piece." She said

"My mom made it for me before I left home. She's a good designer in my opinion," He smiled a bit.

"Indeed she is, may I come in er…"

"Diagonal wolf is my name."

"May I call you Wolfy?" She smiled at me.

"Sure you can call me that, oh and your name?"

"Rarity, Ponyvilles best Designer."

"Well come on in Rarity."

She admired his house it was gorgeous. Something peculiar caught her eye, it was a portrait with mare and three colts.

The mare was a young white Pegasus with short hair with the same exact color as Wolfy, her cutie mark was a spit fire. Right of her was a tall black colt near same age as her with a little longer hair then her but the same color, the only difference was the yellow is a darker tint and his cutie mark was the moon. Below them was two young filly's one of them was Wolfy but with wings and a horn this time. the other one looked like the older colt, he had scraggly hair that was colored the same . He wore sun glasses and his cutie mark was a pair of sunglasses as well.

She looked at him then back at the photo, confused.

"That's me with my brother mike, my mom and dad."

As he was telling his story, she couldn't keep it in for long.

"Why do you have wing like a Pegasus if you're a Unicorn? She blurted out interrupting him "I'm sorr-"

"It's ok really but, well…." He unfurled his wings. "I'm an Alicorn, I don't know how it happened. I heard Alicorns were only in the royal families but I'm not royalty at all."

**Sorry about the long chapter guys but I just typed down what I had written in my note book from school so yeah, oh and I may included kind of myself as the second mane character. Ha see what I did there mane as in main hahaha oh ok never mind but diagonal is my original oc and Mike is my friends oc in real life so I may add some that I have created over the time. Chapter 2 will becoming out soon so don't worry ( if anyones reading).**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry that I took so long to make this chapter. I'm grounded and the school work I have plus writers block is a bitch so yeah here's chapter 2 of A New Alicorn in Town! This will also be a shorter chapter due to the fact that I'm on a time schedule for writing and again I'm sorry for the shorter chapters, I will try to do longer with Chapter 3: Saying hello. –Love chirsey-

Chapter 2: The dark side of the moon.

She looked at me a bit surprised, she shook her head to regain her senses. "Oh dear I forgot I had Sweetie bell on the pedestal for my dress that I'm making. I must take my leave, farewell Wolfy." She said smiling at him as she left his house front the entrance.

He closed the door behind her thinking "What a mare."

" Princess Celestia, nothing has happened in the past week for me to report what should I do?" Twilight sparkle said looking down.

"My most faithful student in due time you will find your answer." She smiled softly but it ended quickly when Equestria began to shake.

"What was-."

"Odyssey Rift." Said Luna looking at Celestia.

"Who's that?" Twilight said confused.

"Odyssey Rift was a solider that was sent to the moon after me, he was accused of treason and murder. He's a brown Alicorn, one of the best guards his cutie mark was a black rift swirl shape." Luna said thinking more about this.

They heard a scream from outside, they looked.

A Brown Alicorn stood there on one knee, his eyes were pure white as snow and dark aura circled around him.

"Stand down Civilian!" Said one of the guards.

The Alicorn looked at the guard and in a swift motion he knocked him to the wall with three other guards.

Celestia broke through the windows and in her Canterlot voice she said "How dare you disturb my kingdoms presence!"

"Where is he…." "WHERE IS HE!" He flew up with great for a flew to Ponyville.

Wolfy locked his door, getting ready for a jogg.

"Alrighty then lets go." He said smiling at the beautiful sun. As soon as he started to run.

WHAM!

He was hit, he flew and feel on the ground, landing on his side.

"The hell was that." He said weekly. His throat was grabbed, getting chocked.

"Finally I found you, Apollo Star Fighter." A voice from above said as he is getting chocked out.

"S-s-stop." He said struggling to get him off but manages to kick him off.

He got up struggling. "You want to fight, lets fi-." He looked at the colt to realized it was dads friend Odysseys Rift. Apollo Star Fighter was a general that killed his father. Odysseys Rift was faulted for treason and murder and was sent to the moon 11 years ago, Diagonal is 18 years old.

Odysseys Rift charged at Diagonal, Noticing Odysseys eyes were white. He punched Diagonal 34 times in one strike, his punches were strong as steel.

He blocked most of them but the others made him fall to the ground, in pain all over again.

"….Odysseys stop I'm not Apollo." He said trying to convince him.

Odysseys roared loud like a beast of the unknown. He pulled out a sword and dashed at Him…..but then stopped.

Diagonal looked behind Odysseys to see Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and a weird purple haired mare.

"You will not be hurting any of my subjects." She said softly

His eyes started to fade back into a soft green color. He shook his head and looked around to see everypony staring at him in fear. He looked down seeing Diagonal on the floor and the damages he made.

"Oh my…" He said covering his mouth. He turned to Celestia with sad eyes. "Your majesty, forgive me. I don't know what took over me I swe-." He was cut of by Princess Celestia

"its ok, Come with me Odysseys we must speak together in private." They both got into the carriage and flew back to Canterlot.

Diagonal got up still injured walked home to rest from the Events that had happened.

I Looked out of SugarCube corners windows, seeing all this mess.

"May I take your order, sir?"

I was startled as I fixed my black and seaphome green hair and looked at the waitress.

"Yes I would like a black coffee and a muffin." I said smiling

OK There ya go guys I made chapter 2 but I'm in a bit of writers block so I will try to do chapter 2. Also I will be making a new story called Canterlot Highschool its basically a boy(the one that is at the ending) goes to Canterlot Highschool and meets an interesting somepony ;) well bye again see ya in a few days


End file.
